Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō?
}} "Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? / Box in the ship / Aozora ga Itsumademo Tsuzuku You na Mirai de Are!" (どうして君を好きになってしまったんだろう？／Box in the ship／青空がいつまでも続くような未来であれ!) is the twenty-third Japanese single by TVXQ, released on July 16, 2008 in 3 editions: CD only, CD+DVD and a Bigeast edition. And at the same time, they re-issue 15th Anniversary Colorful Characters Signature Collection realeased in June 27, 2023. in 5 editions: CD limited edition, CD+DVD, a Bigeast 15th Anniversary Signature Collection edition, CD only, and event Vs DVD. The Event Vs for "Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō?" was sold at the single release events on August 29 and September 10, 2023. Tracklist CD + Limited Edtion + 15th Anniversary Signature Edtion # Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? (どうして君を好きになってしまったんだろう？) # Box in the ship # Aozora ga Itsumademo Tsuzuku You na Mirai de Are! (青空がいつまでも続くような未来であれ!) # Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? (どうして君を好きになってしまったんだろう？) (Acappella ver.) # Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? (どうして君を好きになってしまったんだろう？) (Less Vocal) # Box in the ship (Less Vocal) # Aozora ga Itsumademo Tsuzuku You na Mirai de Are! (青空がいつまでも続くような未来であれ!) (Less Vocal) Limited Edition A DVD #Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? (Group Shot ver. 1) #Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? (Group Shot ver. 2) Limited Edition B DVD #Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? (Close-up Shot ver.) #Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? (All Close-up Album Shot ver.) Limited Edition C DVD #Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? (Drama Shot ver 1.) #Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? (Another Drama Shot ver.) DVD Single V #Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? (どうして君を好きになってしまったんだろう？) (Music Clip) #Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? (どうして君を好きになってしまったんだろう？) (Another Album Ver.) #Making of & Off Shot Movie (メイキング映像) Event V1 "Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? - Normal Close-Up" #Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? (Youngwoong Jaejoong Close-Up Solo Ver.) #Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? (Kim Junsu Close-Up Solo Ver.) #Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? (Jung Yunho Close-Up Solo Ver.) #Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? (Choikang Changmin Close-Up Solo Ver.) #Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? (Park Yoochun Close-Up Solo Ver.) Event V2 "Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? - Music Fair 21 Close-Up Solo Album" #Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? (Youngwoong Jaejoong Close-Up Solo Album Ver.) #Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? (Kim Junsu Close-Up Solo Album Ver.) #Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? (Jung Yunho Close-Up Solo Album Ver.) #Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? (Choikang Changmin Close-Up Solo Album Ver.) #Dōshite Kimi o Suki ni Natte Shimattandarō? (Park Yoochun Close-Up Solo Album Ver.) Featured Members *Dream Tohoshinki: Youngwoong Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Jung Yunho, Choikang Changmin, Park Yoochun Single Information *All Lyrics and Compositions: Lambsey, H.U.B. *All Arrangements, Programming and Keyboard: Fredrik "Fredro" Odesjo, Sylvia Bennett-Smith, Mats Berntoft, Philippe-Marc Anquetil, Iain James Farqharson, Marcus Killian, Yacine Azeggagh * All Arrangements, Programming and Keyboard (Album Version Mix only 15th Anniversary Edition): Okubo Kaoru, Hirata Shoichiro *All Dance Choreography: Cinderelly Nozawa Rina *All Chorus: Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho, Youngwoong Jaejoong, Fukumura Mizuki, Kim Junsu, Cinderelly Nozawa Rina Vocals: * Main Vocals: Youngwoong Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Cinderelly Nozawa Rina * Sub Vocals: Jung Yunho, Choikang Changmin, Park Yoochun * Minor Cadillac Background Vocals (Album Version Mix only 15th Anniversary Edition): Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho, Youngwoong Jaejoong, Fukumura Mizuki, Kim Junsu, Cinderelly Nozawa Rina, Jung Yunho, Choikang Changmin, Park Yoochun Trivia *This song is a sadness melody they ever seen, they really have a smiles. *Youngwoong Jaejoong is centered in the music video. *Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho, Fukumura Mizuki, Cinderelly Nozawa Rina makes a cameo, drama appearences in the PV, but they got appear in close up shot solo album version only. *They making film in Utsunomiya Hills Sweet Suites Breeze Terrace. *On the solo album close-up shot version, the black entrance door is decor the crystal string curtain & acrylic crystal chandelier (on 24 or 12 colors round LED Lights inside the chandelier crystals acrylic) and the spotlight show is on behind them. This song is are very extremely magnificent! And a tilt shift lenses when they look at her eyes, too! *In drama version, Cinderelly Nozawa Rina is sleep in the bed and light shines in acrylic crystal chandelier in a purple, violet spotlight shines though her bed in Utsunomiya Hills Sweet Suites Breeze Terrace, she wear a white long ball grown dress. And she wear a tiara crown. She watching the sunshine, and she wishing for meeting Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho, Fukumura Mizuki and Dream Tohoshinki's come to the party and play the game, making video, making video close-up shot, too! And they cooking food for dinner and sleep again with her for tonight! They making a factory, potion fruit factory, cereal factory, and active million, billion, trillion, zillion. years to be alive, to be younger back! *And the end of the song, Kim Junsu is a solo album close-up shot version says "Do your best, we love you, Cinderelly Nozawa Rina-san!" *And the end of the song more in the music video, Cinderelly Nozawa Rina says: "Everyone, I love you so much."